Hidden E=MC2 motions
by Angel Of Serenity
Summary: A Sailor Moon Fanfic!!! ^^** My fave anime!!! Well, This is a 1st season, about Serena and Darien! A lil' knick about it, is Mina tries her hand at match-making and a powerbox! R&R!


Title:  
  
Hidden E=MC2motions  
  
By: Angel Of Serenity  
  
Date: November 21, 2001  
  
Genre: Romance duhh  
  
Purpose: Originally An English assignment, but I thought it was good, so here it is!!!! And...drum role please.! dum dum dum.! It IS!  
  
  
  
Hidden Emotions  
  
-GAME OVER!-  
  
-GAME OVER!- Flashed the screen.  
  
" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! "Serena shrieked as the little digitized player on the game screen was hit by a beam of energy and fell on contact. She deposited another quarter into the games slot while whispering to herself, words of encouragement.  
  
" This time I'll get you! Just watch! When Serena Tsukino wants something, she gets it! "  
  
" Oh, so this must mean you really don't WANT good grades then, huh Meatball head? "  
  
She knew that voice.Darien Chiba. Some college student hotshot who drove a car. He often teased her about her particularly unique hairstyle, which consisted of two buns and long blonde flowing pigtails on either side of her head. Shortly after they first met, he thought up the self- explanatory nickname without really trying to think up anything at all. After the first time he called her that, she formed a grudge against him that lasted ever since either of them can remember. Still, she couldn't help but feel flattered at how much time he spent with her, even if it was while he made insults.  
  
After a few seconds, his words finally sunk in and she fired back with her usual complaint,  
  
" DON"T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD YOU BIG JERK!!! "  
  
His cheerful laughter erupted just the more merrily.  
  
" STOP LAUGHING!!! "  
  
" I will, when you get grades that are above -at least- the fifty percentile mark.  
  
He looked up to see the pout that he was certain would be on her face, and found her storming out of the arcade with her satchel clutched at her side. A sudden pang of disappointment hit him as he followed her through the double sliding doors.  
  
" Hey, Meatball head! Why ya' leaving so soon? "  
  
She held back the tears that began to rim her eyes while trying with all her might to make her voice sound natural.  
  
" I.I have to meet somebody, that's all. " She said while keeping her gaze focused on the floor.  
  
He noticed this odd behavior that was so unlike her, and came to the conclusion that she was just pouting.  
  
" C'mon, Meatball he-"  
  
" WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!? "  
  
That outburst silenced him on the spot. Whether it was due to the outburst or the sight of her tear stained face, he couldn't tell.  
  
Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he see she didn't want to talk? Her blue sapphire eyes, which normally portrayed love and joy, were now visibly showing frustration and hate.  
  
Never in a million years was he expecting that. The world would have stopped turning before Darien would have expected that outburst. From Serena of all people!  
  
" Gee, Serena. I'm sorry. "  
  
" JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE.please. " She had her back turned to him now.  
  
' Why are you crying? He's insulted you before, why should it matter so much now? ' She wondered. ' Because it just does! ' Her mind snapped back. She then looked up to catch sight of a bubbly young blonde in a recognizable school uniform consisting of a long blue skirt, and a sailor shirt.  
  
' Mina.you're a little late, aren't you? ' Serena thought wryly.  
  
" Hey, Serena! I wanted to talk to you about . "  
  
She glanced up at her dismayed friend's face. Even though she had only known Serena for a few months, she knew her well enough to know that she had never seen her with that face.  
  
" Serena, what's wrong? " The blonde asked.  
  
" Nothing, Mina. Whatever it was you wanted to talk to me about, can we do it later or something? "  
  
" Uhhh. sure I guess. "  
  
Serena slowly sauntered down the sidewalk, gradually increasing the distance between her, the arcade, and Darien.  
  
His mind just couldn't grasp what happened. One minute she was yelling at him and the next she was walking away from him.  
  
' Maybe you finally went too far with the teasing, Dare. '  
  
' Nahhhhh, she couldn't hold a grudge. could she? '  
  
' Why are you so worried anyway? '  
  
' I am not worried about anything! '  
  
' Uhhhhh Huhhhhh, sure. whatever you say. We both know why you're worried. You're afraid Serena won't ever talk to you again. '  
  
' WHAT?!? '  
  
' You know. '  
  
' Why don't you just shut up?!? '  
  
' Fine by me, after all, I'm not the one having a conversation with himself here.'  
  
Darien shook his head hard while trying to knock some sense into it. He started after her. When he finally caught up with her, he could tell she really didn't want to talk, but some part of him just couldn't walk away form her without being forgiven for whatever he had done.  
  
" Hey, Meatba- "  
  
" Go Away!!! "  
  
" I only wanted to see what was wrong. "  
  
" Har, har, har, you've had your laugh, now just leave me alone, alright? "  
  
" Serena, this isn't a joke, I'm asking if you're okay. "  
  
" Oh, that's a good one, Dare. ' Are you okay Meatball head? ' Didn't fall on your face too hard, did you? ' ' What's wrong? ' As if you didn't know! Now, just leave me alone!  
  
By now Darien was beginning to get fed up with her stubbornness and was about to have an outburst of his own.  
  
" Hey, why don't you just. " When he suddenly stopped himself. " Fine. Whatever it was I did or said, I'm sorry Serena. "  
  
Then he slowly sauntered down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.  
  
Mina was just standing there by herself watching the whole time. Just by seeing her best friend and this newly opposed, quote, unquote- " Jerk, " she knew there was something there. Between them, there was a very strong bond; she could feel it. she also had a good idea of what it was. As soon as this thought found it's way completely across her mind, Mina resolved to do something about it.  
  
" YES!!! Don't worry Sere; I'll be sure to get you two together!!! Playing the role of the goddess of the planet Venus, I, Mina will make this love sequence a reality!"  
  
With that, the blonde bubbled through the door of the arcade to find somebody to help her work her plan. She was pumped now. There had never been a couple like those two, she now noted.  
  
" Hi, Andrew! " She greeted the tall blonde behind the counter wearing an apron with the blue lettering of ' CROWN ARCADE ' embroidered across the front.  
  
" Oh, hey Mina! "  
  
Then another idea popped into her head.  
  
" Andrew!!! Can you please help me?!? I need to get Serena and Darien together because there is this strong feeling between them and I think it may be Love!!!!!!!! "  
  
Very confused, Andrew answered the only way he could think to.  
  
" Ummm, who are you and what have you done with Mina? "  
  
" Oh, Andrew!!! I'm being serious!!! I feel this strong bond between those two just by looking at them and I must do something for them!!! "  
  
" And what do you need with me? "  
  
" I need your help!!! I've got a plan, all you need to do is get Darien to invite Serena to his place for a studying session or something, then I'll take it from there. The weather report says there is going to be a big thunderstorm tomorrow, and the timing couldn't be better!!! "  
  
" Mina, even if I would help you, those two hate each other!!! They can't stand to be in the same room with one another for more than two minutes!!! "  
  
" Oh, Andrew! We'll figure something out! "  
  
" Mina. I never said I would-. "  
  
" Bye, Andrew!!! Gotta run! And thanks!!! "  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Andrew had to think about this. He never really thought of Darien and Serena being a couple before, but now that he thought about it, they would look cute together. So, the next day.  
  
" Hey Dare, how ya' been? "  
  
" Oh, fine. " ( But of course he wasn't. He was still oblivious to the outside world ever since Serena brushed him off.  
  
" Dare, you're a smart guy, aren't you? "  
  
" Andrew, we're too old to be playing these games. "  
  
" No, Dare. I'm being serious. You're really a smart guy, aren't you? "  
  
" Well, yeah. I guess I am. "  
  
" Well, I know this girl who doesn't really get.well.' good' grades. " ' Good is an understatement. ' He thought.  
  
" So? "  
  
' Hmmmmmm. He doesn't seem too interested; I'll have to juice it up. '  
  
" Well, she's in Jr. High, she's great to be around, she's popular, her only downfall is the grades she makes, and I thought maybe you would tutor her. She's a really close friend of mine. "  
  
' Man, I hope he's buying this. '  
  
" Well, Andrew. I don't know. "  
  
" C'mon Dare, think about it. It would really be a lot of help. "  
  
" Well, who is she? "  
  
' Darien!!! Why do you have to be concerned about ' who ' she is? Can't you just say yes or no and get it over with? '  
  
" Ummmm. nobody special really. just a good friend of mine. " ' Whose name happens to be Serena, and she hates your guts.'  
  
" Andrew, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were talking about Serena. "  
  
Since Andrew and Darien were discussing this, neither of them noticed the two blondes that walked into the arcade.  
  
" C'mon Serena! It won't be that bad. Darien said he wanted to make it up to you for yesterday. "  
  
" A study session? That's Darien for you. "  
  
" But it's to say, ' I'm Sorry. ' "  
  
" Well, alright I guess. "  
  
The two girls then slowly approached the blonde at the counter. He was talking to his ebony haired, deep-blue sapphire-eyed friend, Serena noted. Then, she gradually made her way up to the person she had successfully avoided since yesterday. She cleared her throat and the two men that were talking, looked up at her with surprise clearly visible in their eyes.  
  
Darien stared at Serena.  
  
Serena stared back with the sudden realization that she was not only staring at him, but she was also *blushing *.  
  
'Those deep blue eyes .' She thought unconsciously. ' Girl! Stop having these weird thoughts! He's a jerk at the moment; remember that! ' Then, just as quickly as she fell victim to her thoughts, she snapped back out of it.  
  
' God, she's beautiful. ' He thought. ' Those blue eyes so deep you could get lost in them. And that long flowing blond hair. ' -Snap- ' Woe! Where did that come from? Meatball head? Beautiful? Idiot! Don't think about these things now! '  
  
Then, he too was pulled from his thoughts.  
  
Hoping noone had noticed their staring, they both turned abruptly away from each other. -But, someone had seen them. Mina watched silently as their eyes met and the two gazed contently at each only other, then moved away.  
  
Serena finally got her thoughts together and began speaking,  
  
" Well, Darien, about this study thing. "  
  
" Yeah, Serena. "  
  
" Well, I just want to give you my answer. I really appreciate it, but my answer is no. So, have a nice day. "  
  
As she was turning away, something didn't make sense here. What did she mean, ' her answer? '  
  
" Woe, wait up a minute here, Serena. What do you mean, ' My answer is no. '? "  
  
" Mina told me about your little study hall tutoring session to make up for being a major jerk yesterday, but my answer is no. "  
  
" What do you mean to say sorry for yesterday? I already did that, and besides I wouldn't tutor you if I wanted to. You probably wouldn't understand * any * of it. "  
  
Leave it up to old Dare to start up argument. again.  
  
" Excuse, me? I'm willing to bet $20 I could understand * anything * you tried to teach me. "  
  
" Is that so? Well, we'll soon find out, meet me at my apartment this afternoon and bring your books. "  
  
" Fine, I will. "  
  
Darien then handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled across it and0 stomped out if the arcade.  
  
Serena snatched the paper from his grasp and then left the arcade in the same manner.  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
She pressed the doorbell for the third time now. ' Geez, Darien, hurry up and open the door already. It's freezing out here I the hallway. '  
  
It had rained on her the whole time she ran to his apartment. She was not only cold, but she was also losing her patience.  
  
" Darien!!! Open this door!!! "  
  
Just then, the door swung open and a shirtless Darien with rumpled hair appeared in the doorway.  
  
" Oh, my. " ' Guess getting a little wet coming here was worth it after all.'  
  
Serena turned a bright scarlet red. The blush quickly moved from just her cheeks to her whole face.  
  
It took Darien a few minutes to realize what was going on, but when he did finally get a grip on reality.  
  
" Oh Shoot!!! "  
  
He slammed the door in her face and loud thumping and scrambling noises could be heard from within the door of the apartment. Darien soon arrived back at the door, fully clothed. Serena, by now was practically dry from her own body heat.  
  
" Oh, hey Serena! Why don't you come in? I almost forgot you were coming."  
  
' Almost? What you mean to say is, " I'm sorry Serena, but I completely forgot about you coming, please forgive me for being half naked and quite possibly stunning you to death." '  
  
" Ummmmm.no problem Dare. "  
  
But there was a problem. Serena couldn't get the blush out of her cheeks and she walked into his apartment looking brighter than a garden tomato.  
  
Darien had just closed the door when a loud crash of thunder was heard and a lightning bolt illuminated the whole room. When that happened, Serena reacted as she would under the same circumstances anywhere else. She screamed at the top of her lungs and reached for the closest thing nearby and clung to it for dear life.  
  
But, of course this circumstance was very different from all those other times. The thing closest to her was none other than. Darien.  
  
For a minute he was in shock. But when he recovered, he looked down to find a very frightened Serena clinging to his waist for dear life. He didn't know how to react to this. Should he hold her? Should he push her away? He didn't know., so he just stood there. Luckily, Serena had already made up his mind by the simple fact that she wasn't going anywhere. A few minutes later, Serena began to release her grip around him. He was about to protest, when a wonderful thing happened.  
  
The power went out.  
  
Serena as if on cue, attached herself to him once again.  
  
' This is nice.' Darien thought. ' Wait a minute! I can't be thinking this! '  
  
He tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him. Even if his mind told him to, his body seemed to have plans of it's own. So, he just stood there like before.  
  
' This is nice.' Serena thought. ' Woe! Where did that come from? I did not just think that.did I? ' Her mind was telling her to run out of the apartment and never look back before any more weird situations could present themselves. Not that she would mind if any other things like this happened, but her mind thought one way, and her body another. She too, kept her ground.  
  
A silence draped over them and neither was willing to break it, or wanting to.  
  
Until Darien found that he could scarcely breathe, and had to.  
  
" Ummmm.Serena? I should go find the power box and get the lights back on. "  
  
Serena gulped, having already made her decision of what to do.  
  
" Okay, lead the way. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I am not going to stay here by myself!!! "  
  
Darien wasn't fixing to argue with her. Frankly because he didn't want to and, he enjoyed their current predicament.  
  
" Alright, if you insist. "  
  
" I insist! I insist! "  
  
And with that, they started their way through the apartment, and then they ascended up a flight of stairs.  
  
While all this was going on, somewhere in a basement.  
  
" Oh rats!!! How do I know which one is the right wire? Oh! Why didn't I pay attention in technology class? Why knew all that stuff would someday be useful? "  
  
Mina was hard at work in the basement. Trying to find the right wore to cut to get the power out. The power box to the whole building was in the hands of Mina Aino, people beware!  
  
" Ow! That hurt! I think it just shocked me or something! "  
  
When Mina did finally find the right wire, ( she only knew this because it was the only wire left! ) she still had to wait for the right moment. She waited. And waited. And then she waited some more! When finally,  
  
" CRASH!!!!!!! "  
  
A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and Mina snipped the wire. Everything went black. Luckily, Mina was bright enough to remember a flashlight. She clicked it on, and after setting the power box the way it looked before she took it apart, she retreated from the basement.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien and Serena were now coming to the end of the stairs. Serena was still around Darien's waist.  
  
Darien opened the door, which led to the basement, and attempted to walk through it. Note that he ' attempted '. He tried to walk through it as he normally would, but with Serena around him.Well, let's just say it didn't work out to good.  
  
They tried again. And again. Still no progress. But when Darien was about to give up, another bolt of lightning struck and Serena, as impossible as it may have seemed, hugged Darien even harder. And with that, they both just barely squeezed through the door.  
  
Mina, unseen by either of them, watched intently until the right moment presented itself. When they finally made it through the door, Mina jumped out of her hiding place and slammed the door shut behind them. Serena didn't seem too worried about it though.  
  
With that, both Serena and Darien turned to see the door close behind them.  
  
" Oh, some wind probably did that, right? So, Dare let's find the power box and fix the lights. "  
  
Darien, on the other hand, didn't think of as lightly of it as she did and he tried to tell her why.  
  
" But, Serena. "  
  
" C'mon! We gotta get the power on so the lights and everything else will be up and running! "  
  
She opened the box marked ' POWER ' with the light she clicked on.  
  
' The basement must not be affected by the shortage. ' She thought.  
  
" Ummm... Serena? "  
  
" Yeah? What is it? " Serena was busy clicking switches on and off, trying to look like she knew what she was doing for her own sake.  
  
" Uhhh. about the door. "  
  
" Yeah, what about it ? "  
  
" Well, ..it's. ummm. .It's locked. "  
  
His voice was hardly audible, but she heard him. Her hands dropped from what they were doing and fell to her sides. She just stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what was just said. Then she reacted.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!? " She exploded. " Why did you lock it?!? "  
  
" I didn't. When the door closes, it locks by itself. I . I tried to tell you. "  
  
Serena just stood there as realization sunk into her mind. She would be stuck in here with HIM of all people!!!!!! Darien Chiba, the self conceited jerk that always called her meatball head, and teased her about her grades and,.. And..had those deep sapphire eyes. And that irresistible black hair. And those tempting lips. WHAT?!?!?!?!? What was wrong with her?!?!? What was with these daydreams?  
  
Her last daydream made her shudder noticeably.  
  
Darien studied her very closely. He watched her eyes while she was deep in thought. First they looked hard and unbelieving, but slowly, they started to soften and she looked like she was lost in a daydream. Then she closed her eyes and shuddered.  
  
' Why did she do that? ' He thought. Was she cold? Was she scared? Only after thinking about this did he realize that she was wet. Or more or less, damp. Her pig-tails dripped water into little puddles that formed at her feet. He was about to offer his jacket to her when he realized he didn't have one with him. Worst of all, he didn't know how to start conversation, especially when it was obvious that they would probably be stuck in there for a while. He soon found out that he didn't need to start conversation after all. Serena did.  
  
After her little daydream, the old Serena instincts kicked in and she was about to say something she would soon regret.  
  
" This is all your fault ya' know! " She yelled over at him. " If you hadn't made that stupid bet of yours, then I would never of come and I wouldn't be stuck here with you!!!!! "  
  
If anything, Darien was not expecting that from her. But, unfortunately, his jerk instincts took over and he fired back with,  
  
" What do you mean this is my fault? You came on your own free will! I didn't do anything! I made the bet because I knew you wouldn't show. "  
  
" Yeah? Well, I did!!! "  
  
" And since you're here, you might as well give me my $20, because we both know you're probably too stupid to understand any of what I would have taught you!"  
  
He looked up a few minutes later to see her back facing towards him. Her head faced the floor and her shoulders shook with slight jerks, due to her weeping.  
  
Darien's heart broke with that scene before him. Seeing her like that. By herself, crying unseeable tears of anguish, because of him. He had made her cry.  
  
He hadn't meant to, but did.  
  
Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gentle pulled her to him. He leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear,  
  
" Sere, why do we always end up fighting? "  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Actually, for a while, she thought she had stopped breathing all together. She could feel the warmth of his chest pressing against her back. The extreme warmth of his body next to hers made her believe this had to be a dream. Then when he placed his head on her shoulder and asked her a question she couldn't hear, due to the loud beating of her heart, she was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Though she couldn't hear the words he asked her, she could hear the tender loving kindness in his voice. That was it. She had died, probably from pneumonia from being wet in the rain. In any case, she was convinced she was indeed dead and now in heaven, living a dream.  
  
" I don't know. " She answered softly. By now she had stopped crying. If you were already dead, what was the use of being sad?  
  
" Serena, I'm sorry I made you cry. I love you. Will you please forgive me? " He asked tenderly. It's official. She was most definantly dead. Darien had said he loved her. Yup, this was a dream, all right..  
  
She turned around to face him. Her eyes were staring straight into his. Even if it was a dream, she had to know if what he said was real, and not just imagined in her own thoughts.  
  
" Do you really mean that, Darien? "  
  
Darien saw her eyes were now dry from the previously shed tears, and were now full of hope and longing., or so he thought. Hmmm they both seem a lil' unsure..  
  
He leaned forward and caught her lips on his own. Darien was greeted with a sweetness that he found indescribable. His arms tightened around her waist as her hands came up and wrapped around his neck. Serena kissed him with no boundaries in her mind, after all, it WAS a dream. Her tongue danced in Darien's mouth along with his own. Darien was partially surprised, but more delighted. WhAt..?!?!!? Darien's grip around her became stronger and they both held onto one another. Their tongues danced together in the long passionate kiss that they shared.  
  
Needless to say, that was all the answer she needed. When they parted, after Darien caught his breath, lowered his head to her ear to answer her question,  
  
" Yes, " was all he said.  
  
Serena really couldn't tell if this was a dream or not, but she really didn't care. Serena closed her eyes for another kiss. Darien obliged, and leaned downward. Their kissed continued until long after the storm was over.  
  
Neither of them noticed as the basement door slowly creaked open.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh yeah! Not bad for my first Sailor Moon Fic, ne? Well, I'm going' for a lil' while... Okie Dokies? All the other ones that I posted are original, and I wrote this a lllooonnngggg time ago, b 4 that other one " Everlasting Bonds "  
  
Ever even came into my mind.. Well, review, then..okay.?silence...OKAY..?!?!?! FINE! T_T Well, yall, gots 2 go. Luv u!  
  
-Peace out!  
  
-Angel Of Serenity 


End file.
